


Different Than the Last

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lee can't help but feel a reasonable amount of anxiety and fear when she finds out that she's pregnant again.





	Different Than the Last

The radio played on in the background, but she didn’t really hear it. She caught the occasional lyric or the occasional news report, a robbery at one shop, a murder outside of the local high school. She didn’t find herself capable of caring though. She was curled up on her side, gaze fixed on the white plastic stick that she held in her hand. For the millionth time she looked at the reading, had an impossible time believing that it was positive.

She was pregnant. Again.

She swallowed hard, tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped down onto the bed. She remembered the first time that she’d gotten pregnant when she’d still been in a relationship with Jim; she remembered being excited then frustrated, frustrated with him because he’d spent more time obsessing over Theo and his job and less time with her. She remembered the day he ended things with her, his defense that it would be better this way if she just raised their kid on her own without him. She’d been pissed, to an extent she was still pissed off. 

She remembered her miscarriage, but now she was too scared to let herself remember it too much. She didn’t want to recall the details, she feared that if she thought about it too in depth then history was doomed to repeat itself. 

The door to the bedroom opened, noise from downstairs from the bar flowed up into the once mostly quiet room. Ed was quick to close the door behind him not wanting to disturb her.

“I thought I’d find you here, everybody’s been wondering where you are, and when I said I wasn’t sure they started asking me questions they’d normally ask you and well…Let’s just say medical advice and life advice truly are not my strong suit in life.” Ed rambled on as he moved towards the bed.

Lee continued to lay in the same position, stare still fixed on the pregnancy test she held in her hand.

Ed paused as he looked down at her, worry taking him over that she wasn’t moving or responding to the things he was saying.

“Lee is something wrong?”

She smiled at the concern in his voice, she knew without looking that he had that rather cute worried expression on his face. For a moment she worried about what he would say if she told him, when she told him. She couldn’t hide a pregnancy, they shared a bed, and a bar together there was no real way to hide that for all of nine months and even if she could she wasn’t sure what she’d do after….That was if she could even carry to term this time. She remembered how her doctor told her the chance of getting pregnant again was rather painfully low for her, it was possible, but it was a rare off chance of happening. 

“Lee?”

She opened her mouth to tell him, to tell him something, but no sound came out. Instead she held the stick up for him to see. 

Ed crawled onto the bed sitting behind her, he took the stick from her and stared at it. She waited for him to respond, waited for him to realize he was looking at a pregnancy test and that the reading was positive, waited for him to realize that yes this was his baby.

“You’re….This means….”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered, her voice breaking.

She was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly, he pressed a kiss against the top of her head and she found herself crying again.

“Oh my god this is, this is incredible.”

He was excited, it was a nice response especially considering such a strong part of her assumed he would be upset, that he wouldn’t want this at all. She knew better though. Ed was Ed, but he was good with the kids in the Narrows, they thought he was a moron, but they actually did listen to him a lot of the time. 

She rolled over onto her other side so that she could face him, his smile faded when he saw that she was crying. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared.” She responded simply.

“Why, is it because….Is it because of me?” There was a fear in his voice, she didn’t entirely know what he meant by that.

“No, it’s, it’s because of what happened last time I was pregnant. They said that I had a low chance of conception after that, I’m not sure I can handle it if I lose another baby.” 

He held her close against himself, buried his fingers in her hair. She hid her face against his chest and cried her tears soaking into his wrinkled white dress shirt. 

“That won’t happen this time, I promise.”

She laughed dryly. “You can’t promise that kind of thing.”

He kissed the top of her head again. “I know, but….Look we can, we can just take some time later to really talk about this. I know though that I’m not going to just leave you alone and we can get a doctor for you just to make sure things are okay.”

She smiled relaxing the slightest bit at his words, at how certain and assuring he could be. She pulled back to look up at him. “What about the bar and the Narrows, I can’t run things when I’m deep into this.” She knew stress and over working herself were the issue the last time.

“I can take care of all that…..Okay I’ll get Oswald to help, but still I promise it’ll be taken care of. Everything’s going to be okay and little Zelda will have a wonderful life.”

Lee laughed, she placed a hand against his chest pushing him back onto the bed, she moved on top of him leaning down and kissing him gently. 

“We are not naming our baby after any video game characters, okay?”

“TV characters then?”

“No”

Ed sighed, he rubbed a hand along her back as he looked up at her. There was a way he looked at her that made her heart skip a beat, this sort of intense love that was comforting and even just the slightest bit scary. She wasn’t quire sure anybody loved her this much before.

“I love you,” she whispered. She kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, and then his lips.

She felt almost happy now, there was still a part of her that was terrified, but she felt safe enough right now to think about the positive. 

She smiled to herself when Ed placed a hand against her still flat stomach. “I love you too, I promise I’m going to do my best to be a good dad.”

“I don’t have a doubt in my mind that you’re going to be a good dad, you’re already good with the kids in the Narrows.” 

He smiled softly, “I….I do my best, I promise I’ll be more responsible with our kid.” 

“Good, I don’t want you bribing them to do chores or their homework.” She teased moving to lay by his side resting her head on his chest.

“Shouldn’t be hard, I’m already broke after bribing kids to run errands for me this week.” 

She sighed, “Babe you really need a new method.”

“Have you tell them what to do?”

“You can’t always rely on me for that kind of thing.” 

“I know, but it’s nice knowing you’re there to help.” 

She smiled to herself. She nuzzled against his chest relaxing as she felt him rubbing his hand along her side. She felt a sense of ease that she had him, that for the first time in her life she really felt like she’d found her place in the world, and people who understood her.


End file.
